Slave to Love
by Xetton
Summary: Elsword has been kidnapped! Who would do this and why?
1. Second Day

****4102/41/60****

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**I just felt there isn't enough ElswordxAra with ElesisxAren though Elesis and Aren don't have super major roles in this.**

**I also feel there needs to be more romantic kidnap- nevermind.**

**Appearances:**

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Ara: Little Hsien**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Aren: ... (Picture him uncorrupted...)**

**Aisha: Dark Magician ( antagonist, sort of)**

* * *

**Second Day**

Elesis scrolled through the contacts list on her phone until she reached her brother's number.

Elesis was currently out of the country, her work demanded she leave for a week to take care of things. She knew her brother, Elsword, could take care of himself but she also knew that he found ways to get into trouble.

It was the second day she was gone but she wanted to call and make sure he was alright.

***Riiing* *Riiing***

She heard the phone pick up.

"Hello? Elsword?"

"Oh, Elesis, how are you?" A girl answered. Elesis recognized the voice.

"Ara? Are, you checking up on my brother? Where is he?" She questioned.

"Oh, he's busy right now." Ara politely responded.

"I see. He isn't giving you too much trouble is he?" Elesis jokingly asked. Ara gave a light chuckle.

"No, he's being a good boy and following the rules." Ara said with a smile. Elesis smiled at the comment.

"That's probably because a cute girl like you is looking after him." She teased. Ara blushed at the compliment.

"N-No! I'm not cute at all!"

Elesis laughed at the girl's reaction.

"Well, just tell him I called, okay?" Elesis said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to let him know." Ara responded.

With that, Elesis hung up the phone. She felt relieved the moment she heard Ara's voice.

Ara lived with her brother, Aren, in the house next door to hers.

Both Elsword and Ara were classmates since they were children and Elesis always treated Ara like the little sister she wanted. It also partly the reason why she started dating Aren.

"Elesis? Did you talk to your brother?" Elesis turned around and saw Aren walk up to her.

She shook her head. "No, your sister answered the phone. It makes me wonder what they're up to."

Elesis smiled mischievously as Aren mentally face palmed. While he did think that Elsword would make a good boyfriend for his sister, they were both underage and he didn't want to push things like Elesis was doing.

"Did you really bring me on this trip just to see what those two would do?" Aren questioned her.

Elesis giggled and nodded. Since they were both around "that" age, she could only imagine what those two are up to.

"Maybe in a few months, we might have a little niece or nephew." Elesis giggled once more at the thought.

"I hope not since their both still in school." Aren gave Elesis a glare which only caused her to laugh.

She moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him as she moved close to his ear.

"Perhaps we can give them a little niece or nephew." She whispered seductively.

Aren blushed at the sensation and thought but…

He raised his hand and chopped Elesis on the head for being so perverted.

"Ow"

* * *

Ara hung up the phone and gave a sigh of relief. She was glad her cover wasn't blown

She sat on the foot of a bed. She turned to look at the person behind her and smiled.

**"HMMMMF!"**

Elsword was bound to the bed and his mouth was gagged.

Ara giggled at his reaction and moved closer to remove the gag from his mouth.

As soon as it was gone, Elsword tried to say something but Ara quickly silenced him with a kiss.

She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her body shook as the feeling.

Ara let out a small moan of pleasure before breaking it off to breath.

"Ara…let me go…" Elsword whimpered. It was the _N_th time she kissed him that day. He wanted her to stop.

Ara went down to kiss and lick his neck. He blushed at the sensation.

"Stop…" Elsword started to moan as Ara carefully removed his shirt, all while continuing her assault on his neck.

"N-no…more…" Elsword whimpered, the feeling and sensation felt good, but he knew that he shouldn't surrender himself to it.

This went on for another minute, until Elsword mustered enough strength.

"Please stop!" Elsword yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ara stopped in surprise. She looked at him and moved in for another kiss on the lips.

Elsword turned his head away to deny her the pleasure but she grabbed his head and forced him to remain still as she tasted him once more.

When they parted, Ara looked at him lovingly while Elsword refused to look at her.

Ara followed his eyes and felt sad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved for a hug.

"Elsword, I love you…" She whispered into his ear.

The words made his heart throb and he felt his eye twitch.

"Ara…" he quietly said. His eyes glanced towards the side of Ara's head.

Ara loosened her hold over him so that she could look at him in the eye.

"I won't let anyone have you. I **CAN'T** let _**her**_ have you." Tears started to stream down her face.

**"You belong to me! No one but me!"** She yelled at him.

Elsword looked at her, his mouth moved to say something but Ara quickly lunged forward for another kiss.

Elsword started to feel drowsy as she continued to kiss him. He closed his eyes as everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**I really didn't put too much time into the writing, I just wanted to get the idea out.**

**Enjoy the next 2 chapters bundled with this release.**


	2. First Day

****4102/41/60****

**So this entire chapter is why Elsword is now kidnapped...**

* * *

**First**** Day**_  
_

_"Alright Els, you have to house to yourself." Elesis said. She placed the last of her luggage into the car._

_"Don't worry Sis, everything's going to be fine." Elsword said with smile._

_Elesis smiled back and turned to Ara who was standing a few feet behind him._

_"Can I count on you to care of him?" She said to her, finishing with a wink._

_Ara blushed and nodded._

_Aren approached from behind the two younger siblings, walking towards the car and putting his luggage into it._

_"All set Elesis?" He asked, closing the trunk of the car. She nodded._

_Aren walked towards the group. He gave a small glance at Elesis who smirked at him before looked at the younger siblings._

_"I'll only say this once." He said in a stern voice. Both Elsword and Ara listened intently._

_"You're both underage. You should both focus on your schoolwork."_

_Elsword tilted his head a little in confusion while Ara started to blush and fidget._

_"If I find out that something happened…" His eyes shifted towards Elsword, who saw the look directed towards him and was stricken with fear._

**_"There will be pain."_**

_Elsword gulped while Elesis held her mouth to control her snickering._

_With that, the four said good bye. Elesis and Elsword hugged while Aren and Ara did the same._

_Afterwards, Elsword cautiously shook hands with Aren, still afraid at what might happen to him if he gets into trouble while the two girls hugged each other._

_As Ara and Elesis hugged, Elesis quietly slipped a box into Ara's hand._

_"It's for you and Elsword." She whispered into her ear as they hugged._

_When the two parted, Ara examined the box. It was a box of plastic; to be exact it was a box of…_

_Aren quickly snatched the box out of his sister's hand, much to Elesis's amusement. He grabbed Elesis, throwing her into the car before getting in himself._

_Elesis waved goodbye as the car drove off, the younger siblings waved back._

* * *

_School was a boring venture as usual._

_Elsword was in the same class as Ara, though the two would never really interact aside from greetings and looks._

_Aisha, the class president, was the smartest student in their class. Both she and Ara were good friends with each other and Ara would admire how talented Aisha was._

_However, Aisha and Elsword hated each other. People figured that their personalities just mixed the wrong way._

_Though, today after school, Aisha led Elsword outside for a private talk._

_"So what do you want grape?" Elsword asked and looked at Aisha curiously._

_Aisha took a deep breath, ignoring his nickname for her._

_"I…" Aisha started. She took another deep breath. She didn't want to mess up her chance._

_"I." Aisha repeated, with a little more confidence this time._

_"I…?" Elsword repeated. He didn't like his time being wasted by this annoying girl._

_"I liii…" She continued, she was really trying hard to make progress._

_Elsword took a deep breath. He had enough._

_"Alright, we know you lied about your breast size. Anyone can tell that you're flat as a cutting board."_

_***SMACK***_

_Elsword fell to the ground, holding his cheek as it stung in pain._

_Aisha glared down at him, her hand was throbbing from the how hard she hit him._

_"Dammit! And here I was trying to confess to an idiot like you!" She yelled._

_Elsword rubbed his cheek as he looked up to her._

_"Confess?" He questioned._

_Aisha glared at him even angrier._

_"Yes! Confess! I love you, you stupid brainless moron!"_

_Elsword eyes widen as he looked at her. Aisha continued to stare at him angrily until the fact hit her that she just confessed._

_Her eyes started to get watery and a massive blush overtook her face. She took a step back away from him._

_Elsword continued to her when a sound nearby caught both of their attentions._

_Ara stood there, looking at the two._

_She looked at Elsword in horror, having heard every word of the conversation._

_"Elsword…" She started to say._

_Tears streamed down her face, she turned and ran._

_"Ara!" Elsword yelled out. He got up and started to run after her when he remembered Aisha. He stopped and turned around to look at her._

_Aisha stood there, looking at Elsword. Tears were also running down her face._

_Elsword was conflicted. He needed to talk to Ara, but he also had to do something about the confession. He glanced back towards Ara in the distance before looking back Aisha again._

_"Sorry. I'll give you my answer later." He said before running off after his neighbor._

_Aisha stood there, watching Elsword leave. She fell to the ground and started to sob._

* * *

_"Ara! Wait!" Elsword called out. Hearing his voice made Ara eventually stop._

_She turned to look at him as Elsword caught up to her._

_"Ara…" Elsword panted, he was out of breath from chasing her._

_"Aisha loves you?" Ara said, her voice was cold and emotionless._

_"Yeah…who would of thought…" Elsword joked. He could feel the awkwardness of the topic._

_Ara walked past him, her hair partly covered her face, making Elsword unable to read her._

_"Listen…Ara. I-" But before he could continue, Elsword fell to the ground unconscious._

_Ara tossed away the small metal baton she found when she was running._

_She looked at Elsword and smiled._

_"**I won't let anyone have you."**_

* * *

_When Elsword came to, he noticed he was in his bedroom._

_He tried to move but his wrists were shackled to his bed._

_He looked around, trying to find out what happened to him when Ara entered his room._

_"I'm glad to see that you're awake." She said with a smile._

_Elsword shivered, he didn't like the smile or the tone of her voice._

_"Ara. Whats going on?" He asked._

_"She can't have you." Ara said in a monotone voice. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Elsword._

_"Aisha's smart and pretty. She could have anything she wants. But…" She started to cry. She turned and look at him._

_"She's not allowed to have you!" Ara yelled._

_Elsword was dumbfounded at what he was hearing. He never thought that Ara would be jealous over him._

_"Ara…I…" Before he could go on, Ara scooted over towards his face, holding his face firm._

_Elsword was about to continue when Ara lunged forward and kissed him._

_"HM!?"_

_Elsword was so surprised at the sudden action, he opened his mouth further which allowed Ara to deepen the kiss._

_They kissed for a while before Ara broke it off to breathe._

_"Ara, please stop this. Just let me go." He moved his wrists, showing that he wanted to be free._

_"No." She plainly replied._

_"Wh-" Elsword was cut off again, Ara moved in for a second kiss, though not as deep this time as Elsword tried to fight her off._

_"If I let you go, you're going to go away." She said in between kisses._

_Elsword could only remain silent, listening to her and feeling her lips._

_"**You're mine! No one can have you but me!"**_

_Elsword struggled in protest but it was useless as Ara continued to kiss him, long into the night._


	3. Third Day

**4102/41/60**

* * *

**Third Day**

Elsword woke up.

The events of the last few days instantly played back in his mind as he struggled with the shackles around his wrist.

"Hmmm."

Elsword looked down at the sleeping person beside him.

Ara slept soundly next to him. She wore a revealing nightgown which showed off her body.

Elsword blushed at the sight before looking away. His movements however caused Ara to stir from her sleep.

"Good morning darling." Ara said sleepily. She yawned and wrapped her around Elsword's chest, bringing her closer to him.

"Ara, we have school. We have to get up." Elsword said. The statement only made Ara hug him tighter.

"Fine…" She said tiredly. She got up from the bed and started to put her clothes on.

"Look, I missed school yesterday so it might be a good idea if I go today." Elsword said cheerfully. He was hoping that Ara would let him go.

Ara smiled at him. She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"But if go to school, Aisha might take you away," Her voice sounded sad. Elsword marked that off as another failed attempt.

"I'll make some breakfast, just wait a bit." She said before leaving the room.

Elsword relaxed on the bed. As long as the shackles were on him, he knew wouldn't be able to get away.

A few minutes later, Ara returned. She smiled at him, Elsword returning a look of concern and discomfort.

She moved towards him, placing a pair of handcuffs around his wrists before removing the shackles that connected him to the bed.

"Ara, I love your cooking! You can let me go. I won't leave. I promise!" Elsword said as Ara led him out of his room.

She blushed at his compliment about her cooking.

"I'm happy that you love it. I'll feed you again." She smiled at him.

Elsword started to cough as he remembered the previous day's events. He missed out on breakfast that day because Ara got too passionate with kissing him over feeding him.

When they entered the kitchen, Elsword could smell the delicious food.

"Pancakes?" Elsword asked. His sense of smell for food was always good.

Ara nodded, leading him to the table.

She sat him down in a chair when Elsword spoke up once more.

"Ara, you aren't going to sit on my lap again are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course silly, how else can I make sure you eat all of it?"

"But I don't need you on top of me! " Elsword exclaimed. Ara moved towards him, taking his head into her chest and hugging him close.

"But Elsword, if you choke and die, I'll be really sad. That's why I need to remain near you." She was hurt at the thought of losing him.

Elsword gave up his attempt as Ara sat on his lap.

Ara cut a piece of pancake and with a fork, moved it towards Elsword's mouth.

Elsword took a bite, chewing it while enjoying it. Ara watched silently while noticing some syrup on the side of his mouth.

Her mouth quivered in excitement. She moved forward, licking it off him.

"Ara!" Elsword said in surprise. Ara continued to lick him, even when the syrup was all gone.

"Ara, stop! You have school." Elsword said, trying to get the girl to stop.

Ara repositioned herself so that she could face him. She continued to lick and started to kiss him.

Elsword struggled, trying to get Ara to stop but she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

Ara was late for school that day…

* * *

Elsword woke up to the sound of the front door being open.

Since he had nothing to do while being stuck on his own bed, boredom took him and he took a nap to past the time.

"Elsword~ I'm home~" Ara called out.

Her voice made Elsword cringe a little but he learned to stop dreading at what Ara might do to him. He knew she would never purposefully hurt him but he was concerned over her…sanity.

He was also confused on his own feelings towards her. He wanted to confess that he…

Elsword's train of thought was shattered when he realized that Ara was already on top of him, forcefully kissing him.

"Good, you noticed me~" She said happily.

Elsword glanced away until he saw articles of clothing being thrown through his field of vision.

He looked forward but couldn't see much as Ara hugged him tightly.

He started to blush and struggle when he felt something "soft" on his chest.

Ara grabbed his head, forcing more kisses on him.

Elsword closed his eyes as he surrendered himself to the pleasure of being kissed.

* * *

**For you perverts that think this story might lead into "that". It won't. **


	4. Fourth Day

**4102/52/70**

****Not much to say except sorry for the late update. I've trying to figure out how to spread the remaining story over the remaining days.****

* * *

**Fourth Day**

"Mrs. Teacher, may I ask a question?"

Aisha was talking to her teacher before class started.

"Sure." The teacher nodded.

"Elsword hasn't been to school the last few days, I was just wondering if he was alright."

The teacher took a moment to process.

"Elsword is sick. His sister called the other day to confirm. She also said he won't be able to come to school for a while."

Aisha was surprised. She didn't even know he had a sister. She felt disappointed that she wouldn't be able to hear his answer.

The teacher went off to prepare for class as Ara entered the room and went to her seat.

Aisha looked at Ara for a bit. She was good friends with her, they talked a lot and Ara depended on her but…

Never once did she ever see her and Elsword interact before that time…

Aisha slowly walked towards her friend, she wasn't sure what to say but she needed to find out what their relationship was.

"Ara." Aisha said, grabbing Ara's attention.

"Ah, Aisha, pleasant morning isn't it?" She greeted. Aisha nodded.

"Listen…why did El-" Aisha was cut off when the teacher came by to talk to her.

"Aisha, I have a request." The teacher started.

"I'm glad that you talked to me about Elsword. I wanted to know if you could make a set of notes for him and deliver it to him afterschool. I want to make sure he keeps up with his studies."

Aisha's eyes lit up. This was her chance to see him and hear his answer.

"Sure Mrs, I can do that but I don't know where he lives." Aisha responded.

"Ah…just come to me during break and I'll give you his address." The teacher said with a smile.

"Um…"

The two looked at Ara who sat listening to their conversation.

"I live close to Elsword, I can take the notes and give it to him instead." She said.

The teacher smiled and turned to her.

"Really? That would be better." The teacher turned and walked away.

Aisha watched the teacher leave. She clenched her fists in anger for losing her chance to see him.

She turned and looked at Ara. Ara looked at her and smiled. However, it wasn't an ordinary smile that Aisha was used to seeing on her, it was an evil smile, like she won at something.

"Ara..."

***Diing***

The bell for the start of class rang. She looked at Ara, still the same evil smile directed at her.

Ara waved her hands goodbye as Aisha stomped towards her seat in defeat.

* * *

Ara closed the front door behind her.

"Darling~ I'm home~" Ara called out. No welcome home greeting from Elsword as usual.

She dropped her bag and books on the couch and made her away towards Elsword's bedroom.

She was glad that she found a way to keep Elsword home, away from that purple-haired boy stealer.

It took Ara sometime but she managed to impersonate Elesis's voice. She called the school and made an excuse to keep Elsword home.

It bought her a few days but Ara was dreading what might happen once Elesis and Aren return home in a few days.

She hoped in the few days remaining, she could break Elsword so that he would love only her.

She blushed and giggled at the thought of Elsword savagely pushing her down onto a bed and "punishing" her for taking him captive.

She pushed Elsword's room door open and entered.

She looked at Elsword, still tied up like she left him.

"Elsword~" She playfully called out to him.

As she got closer, she could see that he was breathing heavily and he was sweating.

'Did he get turned on while waiting for me?' She thought. Ara squealed and rushed over to kiss Elsword on his lips.

However, as she kissed him, she noticed something strange. She didn't sense any feeling from him like she usual does.

She parted lips from him and looked at him closely.

"Elsword?" She called his name but he didn't respond. Instead he groaned in pain.

She was worried now, she placed a hand on his forehead.

He was burning hot, Elsword really was sick!

Ara panicked. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked over and realized her restrains still kept his arms held.

She quickly released him. She moved him and placed him in a more comfortable position so that he could rest better.

Then she noticed that he was sweating a lot.

Ara started to get excited at what she had to do next.

She ran out of the room to get a towel. When she returned, she carefully removed Elsword's shirt. She marveled at his wonderful body, she had looked at it many times before but she could never get enough of it.

She wiped him down to make sure the sweat doesn't make anything worse.

Then she put a fresh clean shirt on him.

Elsword whimpered and groaned.

He had been fading in and out of consciousness for a while now.

Elsword moved his shoulders, then his arms. He realized he wasn't being restrained anymore.

He glanced towards the door, it was open, Ara didn't bother to close it since she was in a hurry to take care of him.

He tried moving towards the door but Ara quickly noticed that he was awake.

"Elsword, what are you doing silly~"

She grabbed his shoulders and placed him back towards his bed.

Elsword breathed heavily. He felt his body was burning up.

He looked at Ara who smiled at him.

'She did this to me…' He thought. He really didn't know what was happening to him.

Ara pulled the covers of the bed over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back with the medicine. Don't you worry.~" She said before leaving the room.

Elsword groaned. His head was spinning and he was scared at what Ara meant by "medicine".

He inched himself to the edge of bed. His entire body ached and he assumed that it was Ara's doing.

In the days he was held captive, Ara never did anything truly bad to him. He just thought that she was really mislead in her feelings but now he just assumed she drugged him to force him to love her.

Though in reality, Elsword really wanted to tell Ara that he…

Without realizing it, Elsword hit the floor with a loud thud.

His body ached too much from his sickness for him to actually feel any pain of it.

He heard the sounds of running; he looked at the door and saw Ara standing in the doorway.

He tried to move away but Ara quickly went over to him, picking him up and laying him down on his bed.

"Please…don't hurt me…" He whimpered. Ara tilted her head in confusion but she smiled at him.

She started to pat his head, which only caused him to flinch in fear.

"I'll take care of you Els~" She said kindly, though to Elsword, it sounded like a death threat.

She took out a bottle of liquid medicine. He froze at the sight of it, thinking she was going to keep drugging him.

She poured some of the medicine into a plastic cup and held it up to held Elsword for him to drink. He shook his head, not wanting anything to do with it.

She whined and held it up to his mouth again but he kept it shut and struggled to keep the cup away.

Ara sighed, pulling the medicine away from him. She started to think of a way to make him drink it.

She looked at the cup before glancing towards Elsword's lips.

'An idea!' She thought.

She brought the cup to her lips and started to drink it, much to Elsword's confusion. However instead of swallowing, she kept the medicine in her mouth.

Ara tossed the cup away and slowly got on top Elsword.

She grabbed him by the cheeks and quickly surprised him with a kiss.

Elsword could feel the medicine slowly go into his mouth as Ara held him still.

He struggled as much as he could but in the end, he eventually swallowed, finally taking the medicine like Ara wanted.

However it wasn't over for him. Once Ara was sure he had swallowed it all, she started to kiss him more.

Elsword started to feel drowsy. He thought it might be a side effect of the medicine.

He fell asleep as Ara continued to kiss him.

* * *

Elsword awoke in the middle of the night. The last thing he remembered was Ara kissing him while forcing him to drink something.

He felt something on his forehead, something rough and dry. He naturally guided his hand up to see what it was, though he noticed he wasn't restrained.

Grabbing a hold of whatever was on his head, he sat up and looked at it.

'A towel' he thought as he was looking at it.

"Els…" A soft voice called out.

Elsword looked at the source. Ara was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Her head was using her arms as a pillow as she rest on the edge of the bed.

Looking at the towel in his hand and thinking back to earlier, he started to doubt if Ara actually did anything bad to him.

"Love you…Els…" Ara mumbled again. Elsword could tell she was some happy dream about him.

Watching her sleep like that, he couldn't resist. He threw the towel aside and patted Ara on the head. She whimpered at his touch while the feeling of her warm head just made him happy.

Eventually Ara slowly woke up to the constant patting. She quickly moved her head which made Elsword recoil in shock.

The two stared at each other for a bit. Elsword wasn't sure if she was going to freak out and chain him up.

Much to his surprise, Ara yawned and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She said before moving down to kiss his hand and resting her head on top of it to sleep some more.

With Ara's words, Elsword was now sure she was just taking care of him. Elsword smiled and placed his other hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Come on, get in the bed. You'll sleep better." He said. Ara lifted her head up to look at up and he saw that she was half asleep.

Elsword lifted the covers of the bed and she got in beside him. She wrapped an arm around him, cuddling him as she lay down.

Elsword smiled at how cute Ara looked. He pulled the covers over them as he lay down beside her.

Elsword looked at Ara's sleeping face, inches away from his. His heart ached and he wrapped his arms around her, earning a cute sigh from her.

He kissed her on the cheek before he watched her until sleep took him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this two chapter update.**


	5. Fifth Day

**4102/52/70**

* * *

**Fifth Day**

Ara awoke with her head resting comfortably against Elsword's chest.

She smiled to herself when she noticed his arms wrapped around her, holding her closer to him.

She looked up towards his face when she saw that his eyes were already on her.

"Good morning Ara." He greeted. She was so happy to have a morning greeting from him.

She nestled herself against him even more.

"I wanna sleep in with you~" She whined. She didn't want to stop being so close to him.

Elsword raised his hand up, patting the back of Ara's head.

"Well, school started a while ago. I guess it's fine if you skip the rest of the day." He said as he continued patting.

Ara smiled. She had wanted to skip out school that entire week to spend more time with Elsword, but the absence of both of them would of meant that some student, such as that nosey Aisha, would come by and bother them.

She closed her eyes and sighed in content. "I love you Elsword~"

He chuckled and held Ara closer. "I l-"

***ROOOAAAR***

Ara's eyes snapped open as she heard the rumbling.

Elsword laughed hesitantly at his own stomach.

She quickly started to finger a circle on his belly.

"Let's get you something to eat." She said before getting off him.

The two went into the kitchen.

"It's still early. How about breakfast?" Elsword suggested. Ara nodded in agreement.

She went over to prepare the stove while he went to the fridge.

He opened it and Ara listed some ingredients that he took out and handed to her.

When he was done, he closed the fridge and went over to set up the table.

Ara hummed a happy tune to herself. She was happy that Elsword was helping her.

As she was cooking the food, she glanced at him while he was setting up the table.

She smiled to herself before focusing back onto the food.

'I'm so glad I didn't have to tie him up today.' She thought to herself.

Then she froze. Something to her wasn't right.

She glanced back at Elsword. She looked at his wrists and his ankles and saw there were no shackles around them.

Once Elsword was done with the table, he turned around only to see Ara looking at him. He smiled and waved to her.

"I'll go into the next room watch TV until the food is done." He said, raising a thumb towards the direction in the other room.

Ara's eyes widen in horror.

'He's going to escape!' She thought.

Elsword started to turn into the direction of the room when he heard a blood curling scream.

**"KYAAAAAA!"**

He turned back around just in time to see Ara flying towards him.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Aisha held her notebook in her arms. She couldn't shake the feeling of worry this entire week with Elsword gone and that smile that Ara gave her yesterday which shook her to the core.

She approached the door to the teacher's room and knocked on it.

"Come in." A female voice sounded from other side.

Aisha opened the door. Her teacher was sitting in a chair not too far away. She walked towards her.

"Mrs. , I have the notes from class." Aisha said. The teacher nodded in delight.

"Alright, Elsword's and Ara's addresses are on this." She replied, handing Aisha a sticky note.

Aisha nodded before leaving the room.

As she walked back towards class, she took a look at the note. She immediately noticed that both addresses were on the same street.

She sighed. Another thing that only added to the mystery. Now she wanted to know what Elsword's and Ara's relationship was. She had never seen them interact in school. Ever. Any time that she would get into a fight with Elsword, Ara would always be on Aisha's side. There was nothing to suspect that the two knew each other outside of school.

She thought back to the confession, the horrified look on Ara's face when she heard it and the pained look on Elsword's before he ran after Ara.

She wanted to see Elsword.

She wanted to know what's going on.

And most of all, wanted to know his answer to her confession.

* * *

"I'm sorry Elsword." Ara said in an apologetic tone. She rubbed the large bump on the side of Elsword's head which only caused him to scowl in pain.

"I said I forgive you! Now stop touching it!" He replied, quickly grabbing Ara's hand to stop her.

"I just didn't want you to escape. You know I love you."

After Ara tackled him to the ground, he hit his head hard which caused it to bruise. And it also didn't help that Ara violently dragged him back into his room to tie him up.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded.

Thankfully for him, Ara decided to place a shackle around one of his ankles. She said that he was behaving nicely and she wanted him to be happy. He was now free to get up and walk around, though only around his room.

"Um…Ara…" He said, grabbing the attention of his captor whose head rested on his chest.

"Yes darling?" She answered innocently. Just hearing Elsword's voice made her happy.

"I'm not sure if this is too much to ask but can I take a shower?" He requested, a slight blush on his face for asking such a thing to a loved crazed girl.

Ara's eyes lit up in joy and a large grin grew on her face.

* * *

Elsword closed his eyes as he felt the warm water hit his hair and flow down his body.

It was a refreshing and relaxing feeling for all he has been through: Being stuck in his room for the past several days, being kissed by a girl for hours on end, and being sick and having that same girl take care of him.

Though now he could add one more thing to that list.

***scrub scrub***

Elsword took a deep breath, running his hands through his wet hair, the chains of the hand cuffs around his wrists dangling and taking in some of the warm water.

Then another warm feeling wrapped around him, literally. Ara was hugging him from behind.

Elsword blushed at the _soft_ sensation on his back, though he sighed a breath of relief for Ara having some restraint.

Ara only allowed him to take a shower on a few conditions.

One, which he remained restrained thus the handcuffs.

Two, him wearing swimming trunks or the like while in there.

Three, she takes the shower with him.

That last one received an instant denial from him but when Ara elaborated that she too would follow the second condition, eventually he gave in.

He figured that the second rule must have been impacted from when Aren told them not to "do anything". And for that, Elsword was glad, he himself is still a pure innocent boy despite the many compromising situations he's been in all week.

Ara rubbed her body against Elsword's back, making him feel comfortable at the _soft_ feeling.

"Ara…you said you would wash my back..." He commented, not sure what it would do.

"Hehe, I'm washing you with my body~" She replied happily. There were times when Ara would fall into her own happy world which Elsword guessed was some romantic fantasy involving him, this would be one of those times.

"Elsword, can you look at me…?" She asked. He was curious as to what she wanted.

He twisted his body a bit but Ara, turned him fully around and proceeded to push him against the wall of the shower room.

She moved up to kiss him viciously, much to Elsword's shock and surprise.

"I always wanted to kiss you in the shower." She said in between kisses.

Elsword closed his eyes and just let Ara do what she wanted with him as the warm water washed over them from above.

* * *

**Few hours later…**

Aisha was now walking along Elsword and Ara's street.

Her growing curiosity became filled with dread when she saw that their houses were next door to each other.

'This means they're next door neighbors.' She thought. The revelation explains why they know each other outside of school but she what she really wanted to know was what their relationship was.

She took one big gulp before walking toward Elsword's front door.

Just as she was about to ring the bell, her heart stopped when she heard a familiar yell from inside the house.

"Ara, wait!"

Aisha could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Elsword's, the stupid boy she fell in love with.

Now Aisha was worried, she knew that Ara was in there, doing something bad to him. She knew what she had to do. She pressed the button for the bell, creating a ring throughout the house.

Aisha quickly, moved away from the door and around the side. A few seconds later, Aisha heard the front door open. She held her breath and peeked around the side, just to enough to get a glimpse of Ara in the doorframe.

A second later, the door shut closed.

Aisha breathed in relief that she wasn't caught. She glanced to her other side of her, noticing a window sill a few feet away from her.

She carefully moved towards it, trying not to make a sound to alert Ara.

Aisha peered through the window from the side.

What she saw horrified her.

Elsword was laying on his bed. One of his arms was restrained to the bed frame. He also had duct tape on his mouth.

She knew something was wrong when Elsword didn't come to school the rest of the week and Ara acting suspiciously.

There was one obvious conclusion she came to.

'Ara kidnapped Elsword!' She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ara happily skipped into the room.

Aisha's heart stopped but she noticed Ara's gaze fully targeted at Elsword. She smiled at him before forcefully removing the duct tape off his mouth.

He gave a loud cry of pain once the tape was gone, the area around his mouth was red from the harsh removal.

Aisha looked worriedly at him but her fears weren't over yet. She watched Ara hold his face still as she barraged him with kisses.

Tears started to well up in Aisha's eyes. She wanted to be the one to kiss those lips of his. That chance was stolen from her by Ara.

She moved away from the window so she wouldn't be spotted and formulated her plan.

She would rescue Elsword from the evil witch Ara; Elsword would love her for being his hero; the two have a happy ending together.

Aisha smiled in delight of her plan. However, she hoped to make Ara suffer for taking Elsword away from her.

* * *

**So Aisha is starting to make her move.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Sixth Day

******4102/40/11******

**Good lord, I never intended for this chapter to get so long x.x**

* * *

**Day 6**

"Mhhmm…Els…"

"Ara...nnhhhmm…"

Despite it being early on a weekend, Ara was on top of Elsword. She joyfully tasted the inside of his mouth.

"wait…" Elsword pleaded in-between kisses. His face was red hot and he wanted some time to breath. Thankfully he got that chance when…

*diiiiinnnnggg*

The front doorbell rang throughout the house.

Ara stopped her assault, an annoyed expression on her face. She looked down at Elsword who gave a hesitant smile at her.

She got up from the bed and reached for a roll of duct tape on the table, causing Elsword to fidget and shake.

In her planning, Ara deemed that if anyone were to visit Elsword's home, she would have to silence Elsword to ensure he would not raise suspicions. It was a good plan, but after seeing Elsword's pained look when she removed the tape yesterday, she regretted choosing such actions.

"Ara. I won't say anything. Please, I swear!" He pleaded. He did not want a repeat of yesterday.

She grabbed the tape and turned towards him, taking the end and stretching a fair amount, wide enough to cover his mouth.

Elsword started to shiver but did nothing to resist as Ara tore the piece and placed it over his mouth.

A tear fell down the side of Elsword's face as he remembered how painful it was when Ara removed the tape from his mouth yesterday. And it also didn't help that Ara kissed him after, making it sting even more.

"I'll be right back~" She said lovingly, kissing him over his taped covered lips.

However, one thing she did enjoy about causing Elsword such pain was that she could give him enough pleasure to override it.

'He'll love me even more after being hurt so much~" Was her line of thinking.

Ara put on some clothes, to be presentable to whoever it was outside.

When she reached the front door, she peered through the peephole to see who it was on the other side.

Two police officers were standing outside the front door.

Ara was greatly confused as to why they were there but she had to do whatever she could to make sure they didn't find Elsword.

Opening the door, she greeted the two men.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

"Hello. Are you the home owner?" One of the officers asked.

"No, I live next door. I'm just housesitting for my neighbor." She replied, she pointed in the direction to her house next door.

The two officers gave her a skeptical look, she started to get nervous.

"We received a report about a kidnapping in the area…" The other officer explained.

Ara froze. She didn't know how…but someone found out.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about it." The officer continued.

She shook her head violently.

"N-No…I haven't heard anything about a kidnapping…" She said nervously, not even making eye contact with the two officers.

The two officers looked at her suspiciously before glancing at each other and shrugging their shoulders.

"Well madam, if you discover anything, please call 911." They said before they walked back towards their police car and driving off.

She quickly shut the door and gave a sigh of relief. Ara really thought she was caught.

She hurried her way back to Elsword's bed room to relieve herself of the stressful moment.

* * *

About a block away from the house, Aisha had observed the entire scene from around the corner.

She pouted and raged in failure.

* * *

Ara returned back to the room, Elsword remained on the bed where she had left him, he looked at her curiously, she was in tears.

She quickly went over to him, tearing the piece of tape over his mouth making him let out a shriek. She licked the surrounding area before kissing him passionately.

Elsword let it go on for a minute, he could clearly tell that something happened. He started to pet the side of her head.

She slowly broke off the kiss, he could now see tears in her eyes.

Ara explained who it was and confessed that she was scared they would take him away from her.

She got in the bed with him and cuddled him as he held her in comfort.

"I won't go away. I promise to be here with you." He said. His words gave her great comfort as she buried her head into his chest.

The two stayed like that for a while. Ara enjoyed Elsword's warmth as she listened to his heartbeat. She had only a few days left until Elesis and Aren came home and because of that, there will be an eventual confrontation with Aisha.

She held Elsword even tighter at the horrible thought of Aisha taking Elsword away from her.

Elsword could sense she was still troubled, he moved down to kiss her forehead before holding her.

He started thinking about how to fix the situation. He didn't like being kept captive as he was but he also didn't want to see Ara sad.

"I wish you could be my boyfriend…" Ara mumbled in her happiness.

Elsword smiled at the comment but this gave him an idea.

"How about we go on a date?" He suggested. Couples go on dates and a date could give him the chance to tell her what he's been trying to say to her.

"Date…?" Ara muttered to herself. Her eyes started to sparkle at the idea.

"But only if we go outside."

Her excitement halted and she started to frown. While she did want to go on a date with him, letting him go outside was risky…

She held onto him even tighter. She desperately didn't want to lose him.

Seeing her conflicted, he kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise I won't leave you." He assured him.

She froze for a moment, looking at him only to see his warm smile. She nodded in joy, pushing her lips onto his for a brief kiss.

"Sure!"

* * *

Aisha tiptoed towards Elsword's window. She peeked over and saw that the curtains were over.

She clutched handle of the baseball bat she held in her hand.

Since getting the police to arrest Ara failed, she decided that she would just have to do it herself.

She backed up a bit, she didn't know if Elsword would be on the bed but she would rather hurt him with a few glass shards than see Ara kiss him.

She swung with the bat, shattering the window. Not wasting anytime, she quickly broke the remaining glass around the edges.

She then, jumped in only to have the curtains block her view. She held the bat up with one hand as she used to other to clear the curtains.

She looked around the room only to see the room empty.

Taking a moment to think, she decided that she should search the rest of the house. She thought that Ara may have moved him somewhere else.

As she went to the living room, she caught sight of Ara outside the front window.

Aisha quickly hid around the corner and peeked over. She could see Ara followed by Elsword walking away from the house.

She grumbled in disappointment but realized that there would be easier ways to save him if they were outside.

* * *

The two were now walking through the mall. A lot of people looked at the two and started to whisper.

"Ara…" Elsword spoke up. He could feel all the eyes and chatter were about them.

"Yes darling?" She said, gripping a leash in her hand.

Elsword was handcuffed with chains connected to a collar around his neck. Ara was pulling him around on a leather leash.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, he was hoping for some level of freedom.

She turned and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"B-But if someone kidnaps you…" She started to sob.

Elsword glanced around, the nearby crowd started whispering what a horrible person he was for making a girl cry.

He took a deep breath before lunging towards Ara, giving her a hug as best he could with the restraints on him.

"I'll stay with you." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and snuggled him.

The crowd giggled and commented at what a cute couple they were.

Aisha, who hid far away, seethe with rage as she watched the two.

* * *

"So what do you want to do first?" Elsword asked. Ara clung tightly to his side.

"Hmm…." Her eyes scanned the nearby shops. Her eyes stopped at a shop for swim wear.

"How about that one?" She asked as she pointed to it. Elsword looked at the shop in question and immediately turned red.

"Er…does it have to be that one?" He questioned. He really didn't want to put up with what he knew with what was going to come.

"You can help me pick some out." She cheerfully replied. She started walking towards the shop with Elsword being dragged along.

Once inside, Ara immediately started looking around for anything cute. Her main objective was for something to seduce Elsword with but she didn't mind for something new.

Elsword was dragged around as she looked, his slight tinge of red on his cheeks as she looked through the selections. Each and every piece, he couldn't help but imagine Ara wearing.

"Ah, how about this?" Ara questioned, she held up an orange and red polka dotted bikini. Elsword turned even redder as he stared at it. Taking his silence as a sign, she smiled, walking towards the changing room as she dragged Elsword with her.

Aisha stood outside the shop. She had watched the two go in but lost track of them once she got to the front of the store

She bit her lip as she thought out a plan. She couldn't just approach them without one. If she was going to free Elsword, she either had to cut the leash or steal it way from Ara's grip. Aisha reached into her hand bag, feeling the handle of the knife she brought just in case of the former option. Though, she wouldn't mind cutting Ara up for kidnapping Elsword.

Aisha took a deep breath before entering the store. Her plan now was to find them. If she could get the surprise on Ara, she would simply cut the leash and run away with Elsword. If not, she would use the knife against Ara and take Elsword back by force.

Aisha walked through the isles several times over but to no avail. She couldn't find them.

She scratched her head in frustration, wondering how she could have lost them before leaving the store.

* * *

"Ara…" Elsword said in a hush tone.

"I'm almost done, hold on~" She replied. The two were in one of the changing rooms. She refused to have him wait outside where she couldn't keep a close eye on him. Instead, Elsword stood with his back to Ara as she changed.

He shook as Ara placed her clothes over him, she had been using him as a clothing hanger. It really didn't help him as each and every placement meant that she was getting closer to being fully bare.

"And finish~" She called out to him. Elsword took a big gulp. He wanted to see but he also didn't want to as well. Either way, he knew the entire thing was dangerous the moment he saw the store.

He shivered when he felt Ara grab his shoulder. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he quickly turned.

He was stunned.

By all accounts, Ara was stunningly beautiful. Each part of the bikini emphasized all the features that made Ara attractive.

She blushed and smiled at him as she noticed his intense staring.

"How is it?" She shyly asked, she was nervous at how she looked.

Elsword swallowed hard as he tried to find the word s to say something.

Subconsciously, the words that he's been wanting to tell her started to bubble in his mind.

And it was the only words he could tell her at this point.

"I lo-" He was cut off when Ara lunged forward, forcing her lips onto his. Unable to contain himself, he grabbed her wrist and pushed against her until her back was to the wall.

Ara's surprise as his sudden forcefulness only made helped make it so that Elsword could take the lead in their kiss.

After a while, Ara parted for a chance to breathe and ask something.

"So I take that as a yes?"

Elsword nodded before going in for another kiss.

* * *

After the two exited the store, the two continued walking through until a sign of the movie theater caught Elsword's eye.

"Hey Ara, why don't we watch something while we're here?" He suggested. He thought that some alone time with her could give him a chance to tell her.

Ara looked at him for a second before nodding. "Sure, what movie do you want to watch?"

The two looked at the list of movies. Most of there were uninteresting. Elsword tried looking for some sappy rom-com to help create the mood but Ara quickly found something.

"How about this one?" She said while pointing to one of the titles. It was a horror movie, involving a brother and a sister. The sister was a serial murderer, murdering everyone her brother talks to.

"Eh? A horror movie?" Elsword wasn't too sure if it could help him but he did know that scares were a good way to get some cuddle time.

"Please?" Ara asked, she used her puppy eyes trick on him which made him shudder.

"Fine, sure." He gave in.

The two went and got their tickets and seats. Surprisingly, the theater was empty by the time the movie started. Only one other person came in as the movie started but it was too dark and the two didn't care too much to pay attention.

Surprisingly, despite it being a horror, it also had romance. A twisted but wonderful story about family with the brother finding true love.

Ara latched onto Elsword's arm the entire time. She couldn't help but swoon over the romantic moments while cowering in fear during the scares.

Elsword simply smiled as he looked at the girl holding onto him. Between the movie and Ara, there was no way he could tell her.

All the while, Aisha sat in the back of the theater. She was thankful that she had found them and continued to follow them into the movie.

She ignored the movie, putting her entire focus on Elsword and Ara.

* * *

"Heh, I told you the Asian girl was the best girl!" Elsword said as he leaned back in his seat.

The two were now in a restaurant, they were both hungry after they got out of the theater.

"Yep, I'm glad the two lived happily in the end." Ara commented. She felt a certain connection between her and the girl in the movie.

"Yeah, jeez, if Sis acted that way, I wouldn't know what to do." Elsword continued on, it was strange how the siblings were so similar to Elesis and himself, even down to the hair color and personalities.

"Well, if Elesis did act that way, I would fight her just like the girl did so I can be with you." She said confidently, she wouldn't let anything come between them and he knew it to be true.

"But it was sad that she died in the end. She just wanted to be with her brother. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you…" Her voice started to sound sad. She hated the idea of not being with the person she loved the most.

Elsword shook his head, it was clear the ending was getting to her. "Well, remember in the end, she actually-"

He was interrupted when the waiter came by, bringing the food.

They both thanked the waiter though it wasn't the same waiter from before.

He(?) had glasses and a long nose with a mustache and beard. He also had purple hair in a ponytail.

"Uh…sure no problem." He said in a rough deep voice. It sounded like he was trying to force his voice to go deeper.

Ara looked at him(?) questioningly as he(?) walked away. There was something about him(?) that didn't seem right to her.

"Come on, Ara. This stuff looks delicious." Elsword called out to her to eat. She put her focus on him again.

"Now wait a minute." She said, she reached forward with his plate with her utensils. She took a piece of some of his food with her fork. She raised it up towards his mouth, wanting to feed him.

"Say ahhh." She said happily.

Elsword looked at the piece of food hesitantly but shrugged and opened his mouth. He moved forward, eating the food in front of him.

"This is really good." He smiled at Ara making her blush.

The two continued to eat like this unaware of their waiter, closely observing them.

* * *

"Nyaaah" Elsword sighed aloud as he stretched. He felt as if he had eaten an elephant.

"The food was very good." Ara said. Elsword nodded in agreement.

The two were now walking home, the sun was starting to set and Ara wanted to get Elsword home to safety.

"The sun looks pretty nice right now." Elsword commented. His gaze turned to Ara, she was looking ahead at the horizon.

He smiled to himself, this was the perfect chance to tell her.

He stopped in place, it took a moment for Ara to tug on the leash to see what he was doing.

"Els?" She stopped and turned to looked at him curiously. She could see that his face was almost as red as his hair. He was staring at her intently.

"Ara. I need to tell you something." He started off.

She tilted her head to the side. "Sure, what is it?" She asked innocently.

Elsword took a deep breath. "Ara. I…"

"I…" He swallowed hard.

"I." He closed his eyes as he tried to force out the next two words.

***SLICE***

Elsword could feel himself being pulled, he immediately opened his eyes, seeing someone in a purple hoodie pulling his leash ahead of him.

"ELSWORD!"

He looked behind him to see Ara running after them.

He looked ahead again at the person pulling him.

"Who are you?" He questioned. The person ignored him, instead pulling on his leash tighter to make sure Ara doesn't catch up.

Elsword started to hear Ara's sobs behind him. He dug his feet into the ground to slow down the chase.

"Elsword!" He heard a high pitched familiar voice come from the stranger. She turned towards him but she had a hood over her face so he couldn't identify her.

"No! I don't care who you are. Don't make Ara cry!" He yelled at her. The two eventually stopped. Ara would soon be on them.

"Please, I'm here to save you!" The girl told him.

"Save me? Save me from what? Who are you?" He questioned. The voice was definitely familiar. He could feel himself cringe as he heard the voice.

The girl looked past Elsword, Ara was getting closer.

"Grr…Idiot!" She yelled at him. She let go of the leash, running away just as Ara reached them.

Ara tackled into Elsword's back, crying into his clothes as she held onto him tight. She looked around to make sure that the kidnapper was far away.

Elsword wrapped his arms around Ara to comfort her as she cried into him.

* * *

Ara rushed home, dragging Elsword along. He had tried to calm her down but she was too upset with the kidnapping attempt to listen to reason. She just wanted to get to safety where Elsword would be safe.

But her worries weren't over yet. Once the two returned to Elsword's house, she found the window broken in his room.

She started to shake in fear. Someone was out to take Elsword away from her!

She immediately grabbed Elsword and took him next door to her house.

He too was worried about what had happened, it was clear to both of them that the person who broke his window and the stranger who tried to take him away were connected.

He didn't object when Ara lead him into his room which he enjoyed spending his time in whenever he came over.

He also didn't object when she tied him to her bed. It gave him a chance to smell Ara's scent from it while she barricaded and reinforced all the windows in her house.

By the time she was done, it was late out. She retreated to her room to rest on top of Elsword and guard him.

The two laid there in silence, simply listening to each other's breathing.

They both couldn't fall asleep, worry filled their thoughts about what was going to happen to them.

"Why does everyone want to take you away?" Ara asked aloud. She wondered if fate itself was trying to keep her from Elsword.

Elsword kissed the top of her head while he held her closer. "I don't know who these people are but no matter what, I will be with you."

Ara snuggled her head on his chest as she breathed softly.

"I love you..." She mumbled.

He took a moment to let her words sink in.

"Ara…" He called her name. He took a very deep breath as he started to build up his courage. She simply cuddled against him when she heard him call his name.

"Ara, I wanted to tell you that I…" Elsword worked his hardest, remembering the effort Aisha put in for her confession.

Ara looked up at him curiously

"I…" He swallowed hard as he continued on.

"Ara I…I…lo-"

***diiiiinnnnnng***

They both shook in surprise at the sound of the doorbell. Looking over at the clock, it was almost midnight.

They were both confused as to who it could be but they knew it had to be the person that was messing with them.

Ara looked down at Elsword, he looked at her, confident she could get them through this.

"Please be quiet ok?" She requested him. He nodded.

Getting off him, she grabbed her knife and proceeded out the door and towards the front door.

Looking through the peephole, she was surprised and angered to see Aisha, standing outside.

Ara took a step away from the door, quiet enough so that Aisha didn't hear her.

She didn't know why Aisha was here or why she was here so late a night. She pondered just ignoring it and hopefully Aisha would just leave.

However, Aisha started to ring the doorbell continuously, the constant dinging started to annoy Ara.

She kept her patience, hoping that she would get the message to leave. She thought it paid off when the dining stopped. However, a large pounding on the door broke any hopes for her having a romantic sleep with Elsword for that night.

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled. She angrily pounded at the door.

Ara had enough, if Aisha continued making noise, it could cause trouble for her if the police showed up.

She quickly undid the locks and opened the door. Aisha stood there, arm still up in the air about to knock, her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Good evening Aisha…" Ara angrily greeted her friend, gripped the handle of the knife which she held behind the door. She wanted to close the door in Aisha's face, to stab her, to scream at her that Elsword belongs to her but she held her intentions and simply glared at Aisha.

Aisha swallowed, it was clear to her that Ara was insane yet she could not falter now. This was her chance to save Elsword, she had to be brave for him.

"Hello Ara…where is Elsword…" She returned Ara's evil glare.

"He's sick. I'm taking care of him." Ara replied with hate.

The two girls stared at each other with malice.

For Ara, Aisha is a threat in her love for Elsword.

For Aisha, Ara is a witch that stole him from her.

Aisha gripped a folder in her hand. She raised it up in front of her.

"I have notes for him..." She explained.

Ara didn't take her eyes off Aisha, she reached forward to take the folder but Aisha quickly threw the folder into the air.

Numerous papers spread across in the air.

Ara took a step back in surprise of Aisha's sudden action. The papers blocked her sight but Aisha lunged through the papers towards Ara, a knife in her hand.

"I'm taking Elsword back!" She yelled, she guided the knife at Ara.

The clock hit midnight as a scream echoed throughout the house.

* * *

**This chapter is only for the 6****th**** day, since the clock hit midnight. I have to stop ;D **

**That movie was also familiar…hmmm…**


	7. Seventh Day

******4102/80/11******

* * *

**Day 7**

Aren reached for his phone on the nightstand near the bed. He had just woken up but he was still in bed. He wanted to call his sister to see if everything was alright.

He dialed his sister's number and heard a few rings before the other line picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice sounded on the other end. Aren raised an eyebrow as he recognized the voice.

"Hello, Elsword. How are you?" He asked. He immediately found it weird that he called Ara's phone only for Elsword to pick it up.

"Ah...I'm alright. Er...How are you and sis doing?" Elsword asked back, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Aren raised another eyebrow, he could sense something was happening on the other side that Elsword was trying to hide from him.

"We're both fine. I just wanted to check up on both of you." He answered. It's not like he could do anything if he called out Elsword on his suspicious behavior.

"Ah…well…uh…Ara is fine...an-and so am I!" Elsword exclaimed. Aren just sighed.

"Listen, Elesis and I will probably get back near nighttime tomorrow. Just go eat dinner, don't bother waiting for us."

"Ah…alright. Thanks for the heads up."

With that, Aren ended the call. He placed his phone back on the nightstand as an arm wrapped around him from behind.

"Well…it's funny that Els answered the phone. They must be doing something together again." Elesis suggested as she remembered her conversation with Ara earlier that week.

Aren sighed before turning over to face his girlfriend.

"Elsword isn't the type to do anything like that." He answered, though the back of head poked that his little sister would do something.

"Well, you just lied to him. I never thought you would be so sneaky~" She replied, she inched closer to kiss him on the cheek.

Aren just grumbled, he pushed against Elesis's shoulder, turning her over so he could get on top of her. Their faces were an inch apart and they could feel each other's breaths.

"Maybe it's because of naughty girl's like you that we have to man up." He said in a hush seductive tone.

Elesis started to giggle as Aren flipped the bed covers over them.

* * *

Elsword took a deep breath as he put Ara's phone away. He clutched the side of his chest were many bandages lay, wrapped around his body as they covered his wound.

He looked down at Ara as she giggled, her head laying snuggly on his chest.

"What's so funny?" He asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking how both brother and Elesis already approve of us. Even when we haven't told them yet." She answered.

Elsword gave a light chuckle as he agreed with her statement.

"Well they better. You're my girlfriend now whether they like it or not."

She smiled, happy to be called his girlfriend. She looked at Elsword's wound in the side of his chest and began to remember the events of last night...

* * *

_"Ara?! ARA!" Elsword screamed. He had heard the high-pitched scream from outside the room. He was worried for her safety._

_Then he started to hear running, he looked at the open doorway intently to see who it is. His heart pounded, he didn't know if Ara was safely coming back to him or if some murderer was coming for him next._

_A few moments later, Aisha appeared in the frame of the door._

_"Elsword!" She called his name in joy. She quickly went inside the room._

_"Aisha? What are you doing here?! " He questioned. He was surprised to see Aisha of all people._

_"W-Well! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just rescuing you is all!" She explained as she started to undo his restraints._

_"Rescue?" Elsword repeated, his mind instantly went back to Ara and the scream. He got up as the restraints were undone._

_"Come on let's go." Aisha said, grabbing his freshly freed wrist, however he didn't budge._

_"Elsword?" She looked at him with worry._

_"Aisha, what did you do with Ara?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice._

_"I-I took care of that witch! She kidnapped you and I gave her what she deserved!" She answered, she felt proud of her achievement._

_'Deserved?' Elsword looked at her in shock and anger._

_"What? Ara didn't kidnap-errrr, all she did was take care of me!" He exclaimed, he would be lying if he said he wasn't kidnapped._

_"You must have Stockholm syndrome. Don't worry, once you remember that you're in love with me, everything will be better in no time." She blushed and smiled. Soon the moment for his answer will be on her._

_"Aisha. I'm not-" He glared at her in anger._

_**"ELSWORD!"**_

_Elsword and Aisha looked at the door way, Ara stood blocking the way, her arm was bloody._

_"You! Just stay down!" Aisha screamed, she pulled out her knife and lunged at Ara._

_Ara took a step back before reaching and grabbing Aisha's wrists. They struggled as Aisha continued trying to stab Ara._

_**"ENOUGH!"** Elsword yelled at the top of his lungs. The two girls looked at him for just a second but Ara saw the opportunity of distraction. She pushed Aisha away and went towards Elsword._

_Aisha regained her balanced she pointed her knife at Ara, who stood in front of Elsword._

_"Aisha please stop this!" Elsword tried to reason._

_"You can't have him!" Ara screamed, waving her arms to protect him._

_"He's mine! I confessed! He loves me!" Aisha screamed back. She again lunged towards Ara, the knife in front of her._

_Ara readied herself to make contact with the sharp steel._

**_*STAB*_**

_Aisha eyes widen in horror as warm blood splashed onto her._

_Ara looked on as Elsword fell back into her._

_Elsword screamed in agony from the knife wound in his side._

_"Why…" Aisha took a step back as she looked on in disbelief, Elsword had jumped in the way and protected Ara._

_He looked at Aisha but instead of anger there was now pity._

_"Sorry Grape…but I don't love you…"_

_"Els…" Tears started to flow from Ara's eyes and she held Elsword close._

_He looked up at Ara, despite his wound, he gave her a soft smile._

_"You need to smile Ara because…you…are the one I love…" Then he was gone. Ara held him close as she looked up towards the ceiling, sobbing in anguish._

_Aisha dropped the knife as she took a step towards them. She had heard his words perfectly yet she refused to believe them._

_"Elsword…" She mumbled, she watched as his blood seeped from the wound she inflicted on him._

_She was only a few steps away before Ara looked back down and glared at her._

_"Leave." Ara barked at her. Aisha stopped and stood still when she heard this._

_**"LEAVE!"** Ara yelled in anguish. Aisha lowered her, ashamed at what she had done. She turned and left the room, leaving Ara alone with Elsword._

* * *

"Sheesh, and the moment I wake up, you tackled me. Reopening my wound wasn't fun." Elsword complained. To his shame, his life was never in any danger. The wound was only half an inch deep in nowhere important, blood loss was minimal and he had passed out from the pain.

"Well I thought you had died! But when you kept breathing I just hoped you would wake up!" Ara exclaimed.

The two looked at each other before smiling then laughing.

They cuddled before staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Elsword."

"I love you too Ara."

It was a long week for both of them, but they were now sure of their feelings for each other.

* * *

**Sheesh, after the long mess of the previous chapter, I decided to make this one shorter and quicker to the point. **

**Now Elsword and Ara are a happy couple. :D**

**But what did Aren lie about...the next chapter is the last chapter!**


	8. Eighth Day

**4102/12/11**

**Yay, final chapter.**

* * *

**Day 8+**

Elsword's eyes glanced around at all the other students looking at him. They usually paid no particular attention to him but today he was doing something...different.

Ara hummed happily as she walked along side Elsword, her fingers intertwined with his.

"Ara…" Elsword called her name with a very noticeable blush on his face.

"Yes darling?" She replied happily, she was oblivious to all the stares focused on them.

He looked at her for a bit before looking away. "It's nothing…" He wanted to tell her to let go. Despite having spent an entire week doing everything less than making out with her, he still felt embarrassed holding her hand in public.

It wasn't long until the two reached their classroom. Ara tighten her grip on Elsword's hand. He could tell that she was troubled and he was also, Aisha was most likely inside.

It took great effort on Elsword's part to convince Ara to let him go to school. She continued to argue that despite Saturday night's events, Aisha would take him away the moment she sees him. It was only after forcefully kissing her after she made such insane statements that she finally yielded. And as a bonus, he reminded her that since they were now a couple, she could now do public displays of affection with him.

"Elsword…" Ara muttered fearfully.

Elsword took a deep breath. He stepped closer to her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed when she felt his lips. He was about to retract away when she wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping him close so she could kiss him on the lips. His eyes widen in surprise but he quickly closed them and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her as the two kissed in pleasurable bliss.

It wasn't until the two heard a very loud cough that they stopped. Elsword turned around while Ara looked over his shoulder.

Aisha stood a few feet behind Elsword, an annoyed look on her face.

Ara quickly wrapped her arms around Elsword from behind while she hissed at Aisha.

"Hey Grape." Elsword greeted, he smiled at Aisha, despite the obvious tension in the air.

Aisha's eyes glanced between Elsword and Ara for a few moments before she hmphed and walked past them towards the door.

She opened it, taking one step in before she glanced back at Ara.

"You better take care of him." She muttered, enough for Ara to hear but not Elsword. He tilted his head in confusion while Ara lips formed into a smile.

"What did she say?" He questioned as the purplette continued into the classroom. Ara snuggled her head into his back.

"It's nothing." She responded, burying her head into his back. As much as she hated Aisha for being a rival in her love for Elsword, they were still friends. He chuckled, turning around so that her head would rest on his chest.

"I love you Ara." He said, placing a hand under her chin. She blushed and looked up at him in the eye.

"I love you too." She responded. They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by another person coughing. They looked as their teacher stood nearby.

"Young love is fine but please no public displays of affection on school grounds." She remarked.

The two quickly broke away from each other and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" They both replied.

"It's nice to see you well Elsword." She commented. Elsword looked confused, glancing at Ara who shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, yeah! Definitely feeling better." He answered; he figured it was some excuse thing Ara used.

The teacher smiled. "Well that's good. I expect all of last week's homework at the end of class today."

She walked pasted them and into the classroom, leaving a pale Elsword and a worried Ara.

"…Homework…" He mumbled, twitching a few times as his brain tried to process it.

"…I guess I forgot to tell you…" Ara said, guiltfully giggling.

* * *

Elsword threw his bag onto the floor of his room while he plopped himself on his bed. He had just gotten home from school and he was not in the mood to do anything. He looked over to his taped window, Ara helped him clean the mess. It would be a problem for both of them if their older siblings found out something had happened.

Elsword took a deep breath, looking over at the door way. He shut his eyes, listening to the surrounding area: Silence. For the first time in about a week, he had some time to himself. Ara was taking today's time to clean up her house.

He laughed at the idea, that Ara finally let him off his leash. For nearly an entire week she was inseparable from him. It's not that he completely hated it. For the most part he enjoyed being so close to her. While for the first few days, he was taken aback by her sudden forcefulness in kissing, he grew to like it and even want it.

After all, he had been in love with her since childhood. It's the reason why he ran after her when Aisha confessed to him. He wanted to tell Ara that she was the only one in his heart but she knocked him out before he had the chance. He tried to tell her throughout the week but something always came in the way.

Now all of that was behind him now. He smiled to himself, turning over to his side just to see Ara stand in the doorway of his room.

"Hey." He greeted, he felt lucky to have a beautiful girl like Ara return his feelings.

She walked over to him as he tried to get up, however she pushed him down and got on top of him.

"Well…" He said with a smirk, she lowered herself down to kiss him.

"I need this." She answered before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her back to keep him close.

It wasn't long into it that Elsword decided he had enough. He pushed her over and rolled on top of her. She gasped in surprise as she looked up at him.

"You know…you've been in control all week." Elsword whispered into her ear. She shivered at his hot breath on her ear.

"A bad girl like you should be punished~" Ara started to giggle and blush as she could feel his hand slip under her clothes.

"B-But brother and Elesis…" She muttered. As much as she liked where things were going, she couldn't help but remember them coming home. He moved down, licking and kissing her neck.

"They won't be home until after dark. We have plenty of time~" Ara glanced outside the window, there was still a few hours of sunlight left until it started to dim, plenty of time to do things. She started to moan as she could feel Elsword massage her stomach.

"You sound cute Ara." He commented as he swirled his tongue up and down her neck. She moaned in responded, gripping the back of his clothes.

It wasn't long until she started to feel him undo his pants belt.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this…" She muttered, though despite her words, her heart and body wanted him to go on. He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Just remember, this is your fault. You brought this on yourself."

It was at that comment the door slammed opened. The young couple looked in the door way, seeing their two older siblings there.

Elesis waved with a smile on her face while Aren glared menacingly.

"Sis! H-How long were you two..." Elsword started to panic as he caught Aren's death look.

"Hmmm...Since 'A bad girl like you should be punished'?" She quoted, she giggled at how similar her younger brother and her boyfriend was.

"Elsword…" A dark aura radiated from Aren. Elsword turned pale at the murderous intent radiating from Ara's brother.

His eyes glanced towards his window, he could easily dive through it and run away. He started to push himself off the bed when Ara grabbed and held both of his hands. He looked down in shock while she looked up at him warmly.

He could feel his sweat started to break as Aren started to stomp towards them.

Ara smiled. "Please take responsibility."

Elsword blushed at Ara's statement. He was so entranced by her that when Aren's fist connected with his face, he couldn't help but smile.

He may have spent a week with her but he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

**Yaay, finally done with this. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
